Brian Behm
|occupation = *Lead Graphic Designer *Motion Design Director * Art Team Lead *Visual Effects Artist |roles = |nationality = American |notable = *Married and a father |media= }} Brian Behm is an American Freelance Creative Director/Motion Design Director at Behm Creative living in Austin, Texas. He is a former employee of Rooster Teeth Productions. He worked as the Motion Design and Creative Services Director there from October 2011 until June 2018 and in the past has been a Lead Graphic Designer and Visual Effects Artist. Brian is the cross-disciplinary motion designing, composing, writing, designing, creative director fans have been looking for. A ten-year Austinite with a myriad of connections to the local film scene, Brian has deep relationships across the motion design industry both in town and across the country. Brian has been enmeshed in online comedy media for the past seven years building the design team and on-screen imaging for Rooster Teeth Productions in Austin, TX. He has led creative teams, directed, created Futuristic User Interfaces for feature films, led a smooth jazz band in pleather pants and a Michael Bolton wig, put logos on Chickens (and then spoken about it at Adobe's booth during NAB) and sent an animated army of robot cows into post-apocalyptic New York at Comic-Con. He also loves tacos. Education Brian received an Associates of Arts in Broadcast Communications, Broadcasting, Radio, and Television from Brown College, attending form 1996-1998. He later went on to attend Augsburg University where he was working towards a double major in Business Administration with an emphasis in Marketing and Studio Art with an emphasis in Graphic Design along with a minor in Religion. He was involved in the honors society and was on course to graduate with honors when he relocated to Colorado with my employer. Brian attended from 1999-2002, graduating with degrees in Marketing, Communications, Business Management, Graphic Design, Religion Brian and his wife moved to Austin, Texas from Colorado in order to be closer to the film scene of the area. Career Pre: Rooster Teeth: 2001-2011 Lakeland Leadership League: 2001-2006 Brian first served as an Assistant Production Manager and Senior Designer at Lakeland Leadership League for 5 years and 2 months from January 2001 until February 2006. • Art Director/Graphic designer for video and other projects for the Lakeland Leadership League and its sub-organizations • Lead editor on Lakeland Leadership League Presents airing on the SkyAngel satellite system, DirecTV and broadcast stations in FL & CA • Designed collateral material for Lakeland produced conferences including radio commercials, church bulletin inserts, posters, signage, DVD and CD duplication, packaging and name tags • Assisted in spinning off production department into separate corporate entity. Designed identity package including foiled, die-cut business cards. He also worked as a freelance staff. First Presbyterian Church of Colorado Springs: 2006-2008 Next, Brian worked as a Senior Media Specialist at First Presbyterian Church of Colorado Springs for 2 years and 7 months from March 2006 until September 2008. • Worked with Director of Communications to develop the church's interactive strategy and extend the organization's web presence • Shot and edited video and photography projects as required • Oversaw and assisted with promotional materials developed for web and Sanctuary projection system • Oversaw Sunday morning webstream transmissions while operating and troubleshooting camera equipment and video streaming server • Offered creative insight into materials being developed by other members of the creative team. • Planned annual video budget with capital recommendations and later implemented approved recommendations. Cornerstone Festival: 2005-2009 Afterwards, Brian worked as a Website Producer for 4 years from 2005 until 2009. Co-Site Produced live coverage site, managing a volunteer team of 7 photographers, 5 videographers and 2 video editors for the 2003-2010 Cornerstone Festival live coverage sites. They put out dozens of video pieces and hundreds of photographs from a former pig farm in western Illinois on close to zero budget and a slow microwave uplink. Behm Creative Associates: 2005-2011 A few highlights among the myriad of projects Brian has been working on the past few years when he served as the Head Creative during Cornerstone Festival. • Developed strategies for gathering applicable demographic information and statistics from the festival website for targeting corporate sponsorships . • Produced a series of advertisements promoting the live coverage website as a way to further the Cornerstone experience from home. Ads ran on the mainstage jumbotron . • Co Site Produced Live stremed coverage site, managing a team of 7 photographers, 5 videographers and 2 video editors for the 2003-2008 Cornerstone Festival live coverage sites Convey Studio / Spectranetics Corporation. • Developed materials for almost every section of the Marketing / Communication department. Projects have included trade show multi-media presentations, direct-mail pieces, magazine ads, html e-mails, corporate identity standards and wordmarks. BizGreet Inc. 2009-2011 Brian worked as the Creative Manager at BizGreet for the next 2 years. He developed production processes and workflow for BizGreet's personalized video e-mail campaigns and worked with ad agencies on how to use the process, streamlined the time it took to produce the video segments by more than half over his time there. At Rooster Teeth: 2011-2018 While working at Rooster Teeth, Brian handles much of the behind the scenes editing work as a graphic designer and VFX artist. His official position was the Motion Design and Creative Services Director from October 2011 until June 2018. * Building an art department from scratch, Brian implemented brand standards and design regimens for the company that are still in use today. * There are dozens of people who have felt so connected to branding Brian has designed that they've tattooed that mark on to their bodies. Search Achievement Hunter Tattoo and you'll see examples. * While in charge of merchandise development, Brian crafted merchandise plans that helped double merchandise revenue multiple years in a row. * Lead development on first toys, shepherding designs through Microsoft for approval, art directing action figures, plushes and bobbleheads with companies like McFarlane Toys and Funko. * Lectured and taught nationally about the motion work at Rooster Teeth, creating opportunities to show how bringing broadcast design quality to the world of online media His first project at Rooster Teeth was redesigning the Achievement Hunter logo/shield. Brian helped to redesign the RT Store and has also hosted panels at RTX. In 2017 he started appearing as the saxophone playing leader of the house band (RSTR) on Rooster Teeth's Relationship Goals podcast with Donnie Simmons. RSTR aside from appearing on Relationship Goals has written the theme music for Glitch Please, Fan Service, the smirnoff cocktail music on the RT Podcast and Lets Play Live Chicago, Lets Play Live NY and the 2017 Lets Play Live tour from April 24–30, 2017. He also played the sax in the soundtrack for Red vs. Blue: Season 14 the year before. He left Rooster Teeth on June 1, 2018, as announced on his Twitter. Post Rooster Teeth: 2018-present Behm Creative: 2018-present As of June 2018, Brian Behm serves as an independent, self-employed multi-disciplinary graphic designer, motion design director and freelance creative director at his own independent company (profile here) with 20 years of production experience and a deep network of designers, illustrators, and filmmakers. Brian has experience guiding design for international brand's across multiple video platforms and has been known to don Kenny G wigs and play in smooth jazz bands on relationship talk shows. He mentors, teaches and creates. External links * Tumblr * Instagram * Vimeo * Online Store * Linkedin * Reddit * IMDb Navigation Category:Male Staff Category:February Birthday Category:Former RT Staff